An Unbreakable Bond
by SushiwithBlood
Summary: Claus is way too overprotective around Lucas since Lucas had Ness and Lucas never told Claus about it. Claus didn't want his brother to get hurt from Ness. And also, Paula tries to steal Ness' heart. Warining: Contains yaoi, lemons and brothers arguing.


SushiwithBlood: Writing another Ness x Lucas stroy~ I also just realized that I spelled 'excited' wrong. I putted 'exited'. *facepalm* There maybe some errors in that word. You'll maybe understand.

**Disclaimer:** Contains lemons and some cursing. And maybe an adorable Ness with cat ears. Enjoy.

* * *

Ness, Lucas, Ninten and Claus were inside Ness' house, playing the Wii, Wario Ware: Smooth Moves. King, Ness' dog, was watching the boys play together and switching the controllers for each microgame. Tracy was watching them too, and then after a few minutes she left to do her homework. They were doing Ashley's games.

"**GOD DAMN IT, NESS! YOU LOST ONE LIFE ALREADY?!**" Claus yelled, taking the controller from Ness since it was his turn. The screen said to use 'Thumb wrestler'. Claus positioned his controller and his hand. It said to 'Shake!'. Claus won the microgame and handed the controller to Ninten.

"In your face, Ness!" Claus grinned. Ness frowned a bit but got over it. Ninten had to do the 'Big Cheese'.

"**GUESS WHO'S BOSS NOW!**" Ninten made a voice of a big guy and did the jump rope microgame. He won. He handed the controller to Lucas. It was the boss stage. Lucas looked so happy.

"I love the boss stage!" Lucas used the form of the 'discard'. After a few seconds, Lucas won the boss stage. Ness looked down and sighed.

"I'm guessing I have to get the snacks from the store.." Claus nodded.

"Go on!" Claus yelled. Ness sighed again and left.

* * *

Ness came back from the store and brought the snacks. Lucas' eyes sparkled, so did Ninten's. Claus looked at Ninten and blushed slightly. Ness did the same but to Lucas.

"Happy now?" Ness asked to Claus. Claus nodded.

"Yeah." Claus opened a bag of Doritos and started to eat them with the others while having a conversation.

"Hey Claus.." Ness asked.

"What." he replied.

"Remember that Paula was chasing after me?"

"Yeah, she tried to follow you, everywhere."

"Because she had a crush on me!"

"You don't like her?"

"Of course, not! She's terrible!"

"Then who do you like?"

"You'll see one day."

"I'll tell you who I like!" Claus blushed. Ness smirked.

"Who?" Claus gulped. Ninten jumped on Claus.

"He _loves _me~!" Ninten answered for Claus. Claus blushed more.

"Of course not!" Ninten frowned.

"But you're blushing!" Ninten hugged Claus.

"P-Please! I command you to stop hugging me!" Claus' face was flushed. Ness and Lucas giggled.

"No." Ninten refused. Claus and Ninten were having a hard time to get their selves back to normal.

"I think Claus likes Ninten." Ness smirked.

"I can tell.." Lucas replied. They both saw Claus and Ninten getting their selves together but something happened. Ness had a slight nosebleed and Lucas quickly covered his eyes. Ninten put his fingers on Claus' nipples. "S-Stop!" Claus demanded. Ninten started licking them.

"Uhh..." Ness started. Ninten looked over and realized that he was doing it in front on them. Claus blushed more and pulled down his shirt.

"It's all Ninten's fault!" Claus went over to Lucas and started to hug him.

"Why you're hugging me?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Because you're my brother." All this random crap was continuing.

* * *

The next day, the boys were going to school. Since their houses was close to the school, they decided to walk.

"Ugh, look it's the crazy girl." Ninten saw Paula going up to Ness. Ness didn't bother and ignored her.

"H-Hi N-Ness.." Paula said, blushing and then smiled. She tried to look cute and adorable. Ness looked at her. '_He's looking at me!_' Paula thought, blushing more.

"I don't like you." Ness immediately told Paula, making Claus and Ninten hide their laughs. Lucas looked gloomy. '_...Why does she have to be here..'_ Lucas looked down and looked more gloomy. Paula smiled.

"No! I'm sure you love me, Ness! Because you were looking at me!" Paula replied. Ness had a 'pissed off' look on his face. Lucas became to look angry.

"..**He's taken.**" Lucas said in a death tone. He also had a scary glare at Paula. Ninten and Claus looked at Lucas. Paula grinned.

"By who?" she asked. Ninten and Claus was very curious on who Ness has.

"**He's taken by me, you bitch.**" Lucas made Paula scared and ran away from the boys. Ninten shocked but then got happy. Claus had no idea what just happened. Ness hugged Lucas and Lucas had his evil side away. He smiled and hugged Ness back.

"Thanks, Lucas!" Ness kissed Lucas' cheek. Ninten looked very exited for some reason and Claus looked like he needed to protect Lucas. '_Why didn't he tell that he had Lucas!? I knew there was something wrong about those two..'_ Claus thought. Lucas looked at Claus.

"What's wrong, bro?" he asked. Claus shook his head. "N-Nothing.." he answered.

"Oh well." Lucas hugged onto Ness' arm and smiled happily. Ninten smirked.

"Why you so overprotective?" Ninten teased Claus. Claus blushed. '_Did he use his PSI to read my mind?'_ Claus thought.

"Of course I did! You care too much about your brother!" Ninten answered. Claus frowned.

"No I don't." Claus lied. Ninten smirked again.

"You keep on looking at Lucas and Ness together."

"Just end this conversation.." Claus demanded. Ninten giggled.

* * *

It was lunch time at school, the boys always sit at the end of the table and be really loud. Jeff, Tony, Lucas, Ness, Claus and Ninten were always there. Claus saw Ness feeding Lucas his corn. '_I don't like how this is going..'_ Claus sighed. Ninten patted Claus' back. Claus looked at Ninten.

"Will you stop reading my mind? What if you catch me thinking dirty thoughts about you?" Claus just immediately put his hand over his mouth at what he said. Ninten smirked.

"I knew it! I love you, too!" Ninten hugged Claus. Claus blushed and sighed.

"You got me.." he kissed Ninten's cheek. Ninten giggled and ate his food. Claus sighed again and blushed. He was still looking at Ness and Lucas. Ness was forced by Tony to wear black cat ears. He had to take off his cap to wear them.

"Ness, please make the cat noises!" Tony begged, taking out his phone and ready to take pictures.

"Tony did this to me and kept the pictures for his background picture on his phone.." Jeff blushed. Tony giggled. Lucas was ready to hear Ness' cat noises. Ninten and Claus looked at Ness.

"N-Nyan~!" Ness had finally yelled out out noises. Lucas blushed a lot and hugged Ness tightly. Ninten and Tony giggled. Claus and Jeff blushed slightly. Tony took pictures of Ness with the cat ears.

"You look so cute~! Maybe I'll send these photos to Lucas~! Do more of those noises~!" Tony screamed with excitement. Lucas blushed more and wanting to get the pictures.

"Nya~~~" Ness meowed in a Japanese way for cats. Tony took more pictures until lunch was over.

* * *

After school, the boys went to Lucas and Claus' house for a 'playdate'. As they arrived there, they were playing with the Wii, Mario Kart Wii. Claus really want to talk to Lucas. Ninten, Jeff and Tony were playing a 3-player multiplayer game on Mario Kart Wii. Ness still had his cat ears on for Lucas. Lucas laid on top of Ness, watching them play Mario Kart Wii. Claus stood up, walking over to Lucas.

"We need to talk, bro." Claus took Lucas' hand, dragging him to their room. Claus closed the door.

"Did you need something, Claus?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah.. why didn't you tell me that you had Ness?" Claus started, in a serious tone.

"I thought you knew! Isn't it pretty obvious?"

"Hell no it isn't. I want you to stay away from Ness." Lucas' eyes widened.

"W-Why? He's amazing!" Claus didn't believe him.

"He can kill you! I know he's hiding something!" Lucas frowned.

"He's not! Ness never lies to me! Besides, he's really really nice!" Claus still didn't believe him.

"Just don't get near him.." Lucas got mad.

"I can do whatever I want with my life!"

"No you can't! What is wrong with you!?"

"Look Claus, I know you want to protect me, but I want to be with Ness."

"You won't! He's evil!"

"Quit lying. I think you're just jealous because _**you don't have a fucking**_ **_life..!_ **" Lucas had a death glare. Claus' eyes widened and got angry as well.**  
**

"I do have a life. I don't want you to be raped by him."

"You're too overprotective. Just get over it! I'm sick of you trying to protect me!"

"Well I can if I want! That kid can't fucking protect you!"

"Then Ninten can't protect you." Lucas smirked. Claus had forgotten about Ninten.

"**Shit.**" Claus facepalmed.

"I got you, didn't I?"

"Just shut the fuck up!"

"Just shut the fuck up!" Lucas mocked Claus.

"**QUIT COPYING ME!**"

"**QUIT COPYING ME!**" Lucas mocked again. Claus got angrier. He slapped Lucas' face. Lucas had a red slap mark. Claus didn't mean to hit him that hard.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Claus worried. Lucas got up.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Lucas mocked Claus again, giggling.

"**Fuck you.**" Lucas' eyes widened.

"**I'M GONNA TELL MOM ON YOU!**" Lucas yelled.

"No, don't!"

"You're mean, Claus." Lucas started to tear up.

"..." Claus just stood there. '_Forget this, Lucas won't ever be safe around Ness..'_

"**I hate you! You're always mean to me! And stop saying that Ness is evil! You're just a nobody!**" Lucas screamed at Claus and ran away.

'_Bye... loser.'_ Claus thought.

* * *

While the other boys were playing with the Wii, Ness was a bit worried about Lucas.

'_Is he okay..?_' Ness thought. He then saw Lucas, gloomy and had a red mark on his face. Ness ran up to Lucas, hugging him.

"Oh..." Lucas mumbled. Ness released the hug.

"You okay?" The raven asked. The blonde didn't answer. "Umm... Lucas?" Ness asked again.

"It's nothing.." Lucas went over to the couch and laid there. Ness sat next to Lucas.

"You don't look fine, were you and Claus in a fight?"

"...Yes." Lucas answered, looking depressed. Ness was very curious.

"What was it about?" he asked. Lucas sighed.

"...Claus said I can't be with you." Ness' eyes widened. '_What did I do?_'

"W-Why? Was I being mean to him?" Lucas shook his head. "Is it because the cat ears I wore made him jealous?" Lucas shook his head again. "Well.. is it because-"

"Because he thinks you're not safe around me.." Lucas started to cry. Ninten, Jeff and Tony looked over what happened.

"Lucas? Is everything okay?" Jeff asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore.." Lucas went to his room, slamming the door. '_I hate Claus.'_ Lucas cried more and fell on his bed. He cried until he fell asleep. Hinawa, Lucas' and Claus' mom, went over to Lucas' room. She knocked the door.

"Who is it.." Lucas mumbled and woke up.

"It's me, your mother. May I come in?" Hinawa answered.

"It's unlocked. Come in.." Lucas said in a depressed voice. Hinawa was worried.

"I heard you and Claus fighting and then Boney was making a lot of noise. Everything okay?" Lucas started to cry again.

"C-Claus won't let m-me s-stay with N-Ness.." Lucas answered, sobbing. Hinawa patted Lucas' head.

"Ness is your best friend! Why would he say that?" Lucas shrugged.

"He t-thinks that N-Ness is evil.."

"Just don't believe Claus. Maybe he's not in a mood." Hinawa stated. Lucas stopped crying but looked sad.

"B-But what if-" Lucas got interrupted by Claus opening the door. Hinawa looked at Claus, mad. Claus closed the door quietly and slowly walked over to his mom.

"Claus! Why are you so mean to your brother? You made him look bad! And did you slap him?" Hinawa asked, rubbing Lucas' cheek which had a slap mark.

"Because! His friend will never protect him, and I will protect Lucas! But Lucas thinks that Ness is a nice caring friend, but he's not! And yes, I slapped him because he was mocking me!" Claus answered. Lucas frowned.

"Also Claus said a cursing word at me!" Lucas cried and made Claus want to run away. Hinawa grabbed Claus' arm closer to her.

"Claus.. how dare you!" Hinawa hit Claus in the head.

"Oww! That hurts!" Claus yelled out, rubbing his head.

"You deserve that! How could you say cuss words in front of my angel!? He's too young to hear this!" Lucas blushed at what his mom said. '_I'm an angel!_' Lucas smiled shyly.

"But he's only 14! And so am I! How could he be an angel?" Claus argued.

"You're an devil!" Hinawa argued back. "Apologize to Lucas!" Claus gulped.

"S-Sorry.. I guess I'm way too overprotective around you, Lucas. But be careful around Ness.." Hinawa looked at Claus.

"What did you say?" she asked, making sure that Claus wasn't overprotective.

"N-Nothing!" Claus answered, nervously. Hinawa smiled. So did Lucas.

"Now you're an angel." Hinawa made Claus blush.

* * *

After that happened, Claus and Lucas were with the boys, playing outside in the dark, running around the field. Then they saw Paula walking over to Ness.

"H-Hi Ness.." Paula greeted, blushing. Ness sighed.

"What do you want?" Ness asked, looking really annoyed. Paula blushed more. Lucas looked jealous. Claus was worried about Lucas. The other boys watched them.

"C-Can I p-play with you?" Paula asked, nervously. '_I don't like where this is going.. Lucas is getting mad..'_ Ness thought as he saw Lucas' evil side about to come. '_Oh crap._' Claus thought.

"No." Ness immediately answered, trying to make Lucas back to normal.

"Why not? I wanna join you guys! I wanna be in your group!" The boys shocked. '_She'll never join us!' _Tony thought, shivering. '_She'll ruin our lives!_' Jeff thought, shaking. '_The girl is trying to steal Ness!_' Ninten bite his nails. '_Can't she just leave?_' Ness facepalmed. '_I don't wanna see this.._' Claus was about to hide behind Ninten. '_I'll fucking kill you.'_ Lucas had his PSI in his fingers forming.

"Leave me alone!" Ness yelled.

"..." Paula kissed Ness. The boys gasped.

"**NO, WHY!**" Tony shouted. Lucas used PK Fire on Paula. Ness pushed Paula off of him.

"**GET AWAY FROM MY NESS!**" Paula ran away, again. Lucas went back to his normal side. Ness was amazed but scared at the same time. He smiled at Lucas.

"Thanks, Lucas." Ness hugged Lucas. Lucas realizes that Ness still had his cat ears on.

"You look really cute today." Lucas made Ness blush. Claus was still overprotective around Lucas in the inside, but the outside, he protects Ninten.

* * *

The next day, during lunch at school, Tony had his phone out and sent Lucas the pictures of Ness with the black cat ears. Lucas had them on his phone and blushed. Tony also sent the one with Ness with the cat ears, naked. Lucas had it and nosebleeded for the first time. Claus looked at Lucas.

"Um.. you okay? It seems that something made you nosebleed." Claus stated. Lucas had a tissue in his nose filled with blood. Ness looked at Lucas' phone which had the picture made him nosebleed. Ness' face was flushed.

"D-Do you love that p-picture?" Ness asked, nervously. Tony giggled. Lucas nodded, blushing madly. They all noticed that Ninten wasn't here.

"Where's Ninten?" Jeff asked Claus. They all looked at Claus.

"Yeah, Claus~" Tony sang.

"This morning he texted me that he couldn't make it to school today because last time we went to Ness' house, Ness bought some snacks and candy. Ninten ate too much candy that day and had a toothache. He said he went to the dentist and got it all better but couldn't go to school since he had to rest his tooth." Claus answered. Ness' eyes widened.

"Oops.. my bad!" Ness apologized. Claus looked at Ness.

"Yeah.. you made Ninten look so happy and let him ate too much candy!" The boys laughed. Lucas was still blushing from the picture he saw and took out the tissue. Ness looked at Lucas.

"Can't get the image of your head, huh?" Ness teased making Lucas blush more. Ness giggled. "We'll have 'fun' tonight, okay?" Lucas nodded, not realizing what Ness had said. Tony and Jeff heard what Ness said. Claus heard it. '_Don't go too hard on Lucas, Ness.'_ Claus thought. '_Though, I wish I had to do 'stuff' with Ninten if I had his permission.._' Claus sighed.

"We can hear you." Jeff stated. Ness and Lucas blushed, continuing to eat their food. The other boys did too.

* * *

After school, the boys headed to Ness' house, noticing that Ness' mom and Tracy wasn't there. There was a note that said:

_Dear Ness,_

_Tracy and I are going to our cousins house, I know you wouldn't want to come because you are always busy with your things. You may invite your friends, only. But please, when the house is messy, can you clean it up for me while I'm gone? And also, please feed King, like always._

_-Your mother :)_

Ness kept the note in his pocket and went to his room. Ninten was there, playing with Ness' Wii.

"Since when did I tell you to come inside my room?" Ness asked. Ninten smiled.

"Your mom let me." Ninten answered.

"Our math teacher told us to give you your homework and your graded papers." Lucas handed in the papers to Ninten. Ninten put them beside him. The boys were in the living room, playing with the Xbox 360, Minecraft. Ness and Lucas were in Ness' room, having their own privacy.

"Hey Lucas.." Ness started.

"Hm?" Lucas looked at Ness.

"Are you gonna save that picture that Tony sent you?" Lucas blushed.

"Y-Yes.." Lucas answered, nervously. Ness smiled.

"Well... can you save this?" Ness leaned in and kissed Lucas. Lucas moaned as he felt the raven's tongue inside his mouth. Ness let go.

"O-Of course, Ness!" Lucas put his hand under Ness' shirt, teasing his nipples.

"A-Ah! L-Lucas!" Lucas pulled up Ness' shirt, licking and sucking the nipples and making Ness moan. "G-Great.." Ness moaned again. Ness felt Lucas' hand unbuttoning his shorts and boxers. He then pulled them down. Lucas also pulled down his shorts and boxers. The blonde started to stroke Ness' penis.

"Hnnn!" Ness moaned louder. Lucas pulled Ness' member and stroked a few times, then started to lick on Ness' hole. Ness panted as he moved his legs more to the side. Lucas put his finger inside Ness. Ness' eyes widened. He never felt something like this.

"Haah! I'm gonna-ah!" Ness had came all over his body and part of his bed. Lucas licked all of Ness' cum all over his body. Then Lucas swallowed it.

"Tasty~" Lucas blushed. It was Ness' turn. He squeezed Lucas' balls and tickled them.

"Ah! Ness!" Lucas moaned. Ness licked and and sucked on Lucas' balls. Ness heard Lucas moan louder and his panting. Then, Ness put Lucas' penis inside his mouth, sucking it and swirling his tongue on it.

"Ahh~~! M-More!" Lucas begged. Ness did what Lucas wanted, sucking it down to his throat. Ness stopped. Lucas frowned.

"What?" Lucas asked, panting. Ness smirked.

"Open your legs wide."

"W-Why?"

"Just do it." Lucas laid on his back, stretching his legs wide, showing Ness his hole. Ness looked down there. Lucas blushed. '_Not bad.._' Ness commented in his head.

"Ready, Lucas?" Ness asked, positioning his dick. Lucas nodded. Ness smiled and inserted his dick inside Lucas' hole. Lucas' eyes widened and moaned loud.

"AH!" Lucas screamed. While this happened, Jeff and Tony fell asleep on the couch, laying on top of each other. Ninten and Claus heard Lucas screaming.

"What are they doing?" Ninten asked Claus.

"Having 'fun'." Claus answered, blushing. Ninten wanted to check if it's good.

"C-Can we check? I wanna see how it's like for them." Claus looked surprised. He didn't want to get their business. He also didn't want to see his brother naked. Claus had seen him naked before, but when they were little they had to shower together.

"O-Okay.. let's go.." Claus and Ninten went upstairs, opening the door, halfway. Ninten peeked through, Ness and Lucas didn't look back, they were still doing their 'fun'. Ninten nosebleeded and closed the door, quietly. Claus looked at Ninten.

"Happy now?" Claus asked. Ninten nodded, blushing madly. Claus sighed.

"You should see!" Ninten suggested. Claus blushed.

"N-No! I don't wanna!" While that happened, Lucas was moaning louder as Ness thrusts inside him. Ness thrust more and hit the spot that's weak inside Lucas. Lucas screamed again.

"**THAT'S THE SPOT! JUST DO MORE!**" Lucas screamed. Ness hit it again and made Lucas' last moans. Lucas and Ness came at the same time. From outside their room, Claus was a bit worried about Lucas screaming.

"I'm going in there!" Claus told Ninten.

"I don't think you'll handle it.." Ninten warned. Claus ignored Ninten and opened the door. Lucas stopped licking the cum off of Ness' penis and saw Claus. Ness and Lucas both shocked.

"Umm.. ever heard of 'knocking the door first before you come inside or else if you didn't you'll see something like this that's embarrassing'?" Ness asked, trying to cover Lucas' lower area.

"C-Claus!" Lucas yelled.

"I heard you screaming. But I guess now you're okay." Claus explained. Lucas blushed and frowned.

"You're too overprotective." Lucas giggled.

"Ugh... I'm still overprotective.." Claus left, closing the door. Claus went to Ninten. Ninten grinned as he saw Claus blushing.

"So.. how was it?" Ninten asked as he grabbed a chocolate bar and chewed some.

"...Shut up!" Claus took a bite of Ninten's chocolate bar. Ninten didn't mind.

"I told you! You can't handle them!" Ninten teased Claus. Claus frowned.

Inside Ness' room, Lucas took off Ness' shirt. He grabbed the black cat ears and put it on Ness. Ness blushed while Lucas nosebleeded. Lucas thought about the picture Tony sent him when Ness had the cat ears and he was naked with a ball on his hand and a carrot toy in his mouth, looking very cute and adorable.

"Don't you look today?" Lucas hugged Ness.

"Nya~~ Nyan~~!" Ness made the cat noises, laying on his back, making cat movements. Lucas blushed more and played with Ness.

"N-Nya~!" Ness moaned by using his cat noises while Lucas teased Ness' balls. Ness' face was flushed. Tony came inside Ness' room.

"Have you seen the-.." Tony noticed that Lucas and Ness were doing some privacy. Tony giggled and took a quick picture and left. Lucas didn't mind Tony taking pictures and continued to play with Ness. Ness moaned louder with his cat noises.

"N-N-Nya~~!" Ness came a lot all over Lucas. Ness panted and licked off the cum off Lucas like a cat. Lucas giggled.

"Aww! Ness-Nyan came a lot! How cute is that?" Lucas teased. Ness blushed madly and meowed.

"N-Nyayu~.." Ness licked Lucas' face.

"A-Ah! Ness! S-Stop!" Lucas begged. Ness stopped.

"S-Sorry.." Ness apologized, hugging Lucas. Lucas smiled.

"Its okay. You that I'll always **love** you, Ness-Nyan." Lucas kissed Ness' cheek. Ness smiled back.

"I **love** you, too, nya~" Ness said with the meowing in it. Ness licked Lucas' cheek and fell asleep like a cute cat. Lucas laid next to him and petted him.

* * *

**SushiwithBlood:** Why did I put Ness with cat ears? I'm such a weirdo. Review!


End file.
